Throwback Thursday
by angie9281
Summary: When Sookie awakens to find herself thrown backwards through time, she must not only find a way home but to survive people from her life she knows in the future but who are strangers here in this time period. the question remains if she can somehow convince her life to be spared or can she somehow slip back to where she belongs without disrupting the future.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It was Thursday and she had awoken not to the sound of silence she had always enjoyed, but to the sounds of metal against metal. And she felt something rather unpleasant against her skin, a fabric that was far from the silk night attire she loved to wear and as she sat up, she saw herself surrounded by trees, the smell of smoke in the air. The air was balmy and yet her surroundings were far from familiar. The last thing she remembered was going out back at work to take some trash out. Then there was a strange figure draped in earthen tones. And she had heard what sounded like a incantation of some sorts and now, here she was. No longer in her work clothes, they had been replaced by some kind of simple tan colored fabric which was a dress that fell to her ankles. There was a fur stole wrapped around her shoulders and she knew it was certainly not fake fur, judging by the faint smell of it. There came a slight laugh from behind her and as she got to her feet, she felt her hair was loose, no sign of her scrunchie in sight.

"Well, well, that look does certainly suit you, maybe I was wrong to think it wouldn't." a soft, non threatening voice called from behind her and as she spun around in shoes that were woolen lined and leather on the outside, she found them oddly comfy, if not the most stylish of footwear

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked a very confused looking Sookie as she looked from her clothes to the man before her, a stately looking brunette with a serene look upon his face. Green eyes lit up with amusement as he met her gaze.

"it is not where are you so much as when you are." replied the gentleman cryptically. His dark hair peeking out from under the hood on his head. "Others have tried to do what they could to separate you and have failed. So I came up with the perfect way to end you…..you will be finished off by someone who doesn't know you here in this time. You will be seen as nothing more than a freakish footnote and as a demon. And for that, you shall burn and things will be as they were always meant to be. I know what you are and that you are a rare being is not enough for me to want to spare you. Not that I have love for vampires either, I wish them all gone. But here, in the past, you will not only help destroy yourself but him as well. And that would be victory enough for me in my final moments of life. I have given up my life energy to bring you here and it is with my dying words here that I condemn you to your end. By the very one you care for most."

She stood gaping at his words as she watched the figure literally crumble apart before her eyes, his once almost friendly tine of voice turning icy, vengeful. And it was after releasing a cruel and taunting laugh that she realized that this scene had not played out unwatched. The sounds of swords and shouting encircled her, the shouting not in English and she shuddered to turn around, looking at the barbarians surrounding her, her attention focused on who was clearly the leader of the group of two dozen leather and fur clad warriors. The blood and dirt on his face wasn't enough to hide his identity, nor was the longer hair. She had, after all first encountered him when he had that length of hair. But as his eyes met hers, gone was that familiarity that they had back home. There was nothing but conquest and violence in the eyes of Eric as he and his men surrounded her, weapons drawn and raised..

 **Chapter 2**

She had expected to be treated roughly and certainly she was not treated reverently. But she found herself bound with robe and led to a place that she had visited back in her time, where she was supposed to be. But instead of being only the castle she had known, there was a large village before her as they brought her back after several hours of walking. There were farm animals and cozy looking but simple houses dotting the sides of the road as they approached the stronghold that was the Viking castle. It was clear she had been brought back to a time before he had been turned. But she hadn't a clue how close to that time she was. What she did know was to him, she was a foreigner, a possible threat and she knew that they had seen the destruction of the one that had left her here and she feared, with good reason, that they saw her as the one that had done it and as such could do the same thing to them as well.

Flanked by two beefy men, she tried to get them to loosen their grips on her and felt red faced as she saw the villagers gaping at her as she was brought to the front gates of the castle. "Please, can you loosen these a little, I am losing circulation and-" she was stopped by a rag being shoved roughly into her mouth and though glad to be brought into the building, away from the prying eyes of the villagers, she saw she was certainly not in any better circumstances as she was brought into a room where yet more warriors were positioned, a room to the right a dining hall, lecherous eyes taking in the human plunder that was her. And she dared not try using her magic, not unless it was necessary, let she be executed on the spot.

Her eyes followed that of the leader of the group, watching as he strode up to a seat, one of two that were empty and it was then she realized that she had been brought back to a time after his family was wiped out but of course, before he had been turned. He now sat, albeit somewhat reluctant looking, on the throne that made her think back to modern times. Some things hadn't changed, that air of power he had conveyed….she had to remind himself that he had, in fact been royalty back in the day…this day, actually. But she noticed he hadn't elected to wear his fathers crown. He had told her once that his time as king hadn't been more than a few days before…..she stopped her train of thoughts. Perhaps this day, this night would be that fateful night that everything changed. she had never pressed him to spill his guts about his former life but she knew it had been difficult, painful. That he had never wanted to be king. But here he was, the crown she had become familiar with and rested in a revered room of artifacts back home, rested on a shelf up high over the thrones. As if his father were watching over him, guiding him.

Raking a hand through his dirty, bloody blonde hair, Eric finally spoke to her, in his native tongue which thankfully hadn't changed all that much and she thanked god she had learned the language herself. And that she had been a fast learner was a bonus.

"What business have you here in my land? I saw what you did to that figure…are you a witch?" he asked,, gesturing for the two men holding her to let her go. There was no way out other than the doors she had come through and it was three men deep, a dozen in all. All armed with knives, axes and swords. He had no fear of her trying to escape but she looked terrified and something nagged at him. Soon, the guards had cleared out, all posted on the outside. "Is that better?" he asked as she stood before him, cold, hungry and wondering just how to get out of this mess, how to undo what had happened. The goal of this, she knew was to see her dead, to see him lose the one thing he loved most. Not that he would remember her, should she die here in this time. It was a cruel fate, to be certain, regardless and she knew that she would somehow need to at least gain his trust. After that, well, she hadn't a clue just how she would get home. If it was even possible.

 **Chapter 3**

"She vanished….I saw her leave the bar after seeing you and then there was this guy and there was a flash of light….they were both gone." the customer at Bellefleurs had said to Holly, Lafayette, Arlene and Jason after retreating into the place and telling them what he had seen. Jason had showed up almost instantly after a worried Arlene had called and in no time flat, there too was a aggravated, worried and angry looking Viking.

"Where did she go?" he had grabbed the innocent bystander by the throat and had hoisted him upward as Jason tried talking him down.

"This guy…he only saw what happened, he ain't got anything to do with this…take it easy, we always sort things out, though this time is a little weirder I think." Jason said as a still angry Eric slowly lowered the man who ran off as soon as his neck was free. "I know you're worried…we all are but…Holly, can you pick up on anything?"

The wiccan was standing at the spot where the girl had vanished from, a slightly burnt smell in the air, the ground singed slightly from the magic used. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed, looking at the others with a very dark look. "Its powerful magic….a time travel magic that is nearly impossible to pull off…unless one is willing to lay everything on the line to work it. Meaning the one that took her is most likely dead, having accomplished what they wanted to do."

"And? Does that mean she is stuck back wherever she was taken? Because if so…she's got to be scared out of her wits." Jason said. "And who knows where…when she could be stuck."

Holly gave them all a smug smile. "I keep telling y'all I've upped my magic game, what with running the Emporium-which I have decided to rename Holly's Holistics, by the way-too many bad memories from the past in that place, what with the witches and Marnie and…" her face fell a bit at seeing the increasingly annoyed look on Eric's face. "But I digress…..I can use a spell to send through time to find her but the question remains if I can even get us…any of us back there to bring her back. All I know about time travel is that one shouldn't tamper with it….I suspect whoever sent her where she is wanted something bad to happen to her or someone else in the past to eliminate them in the present. Or if nothing else to at least lose her in time." Holly surmised. "No doubt another fan of yours and hers." she said this to Eric who didn't seem all too shocked.

"If its not something, its someone that screws with our lives…" he replied. "When can you get to work on this? How long do you think it will take to-"

"If I can get out of work early, I can head to the shop and bring back what I need. I know that to work the time travel magic, it needs to be rooted in a place where like magic was conjured. So I need to work out here, for things to work out for the best." five minutes later, Holly drive off for the shop, leaving the others to wait, to fret about what possible fates awaited their lost friend.

"Imagine the places she could be trapped in, she's got to be terrified." Arlene said as they stood outside the bar, the people inside clueless as to the dilemma of the missing waitress. "Maybe she's stuck in the dinosaur days!"

In other circumstances, they would have found this funny. But this was all too real. "Medieval times would be a poor place for her to show up in, considering her powers. Should she send out a display of them….they'd hang her….or worse. I have seen it with my own eyes. It was never a pretty or pleasant sight. Humans have always feared what is different, unusual." Eric said sagely as the others awaited the return of Holly. "You….Red…and you, twinkle toes" he addressed Arlene and Lafayette. "Get back inside…take care of the people inside and keep everyone inside for as long as it takes for us to do what we need to do. Fortunately we are in a area that there are trees blocking the view but I would prefer not to have to waste my time distracting, glamouring and whatever to have them leave us be."

Reluctantly, she agreed and returned inside, leaving him with only Jason for company. Ten minutes later, Holly had returned, a beach bag in tow. "Let's give this a shot and see first if we can tell how far back she has been sent." taking a few moments to prepare a sweet smelling powder, she opened a ratty looking book, sprinkling the powder on the singed ground, lighting a single candle in the middle of the ground. And for a few brief moments, nothing happened. But like a TV screen, images appeared, images that meant nothing to Jason but were all too familiar to the Viking. "She's back in my time….back in the Viking age. And knowing what I was like back then, knowing those who were at my side then, she is in deep trouble and I suspect that was something that was counted on."

 **Chapter 4**

She spoke in shaky, nervous Swedish, which seemed to almost surprise her questioner. It was weird talking in another language but she was in a different time, a different place. And so she pled her case in the natives' tongue. "Please, I didn't harm anyone, it was that person you saw who brought me here. Likely to be killed. I could explain things to you….but you'd think me a enemy, a person what means you harm. But all I want is to go home. Alive." her brown eyes were filled with fear and pain as they met the cold gaze of eyes that were familiar and yet were unfamiliar at the same time that the one man flanking him whispered something she very well understood gave her chills.

"Hans here says you look good enough for a conquest….I have had redheads and brunettes but you…..there is something about you that intrigues me and therefore we will hold off your punishment for intruding into my land. For the time being." he mage a gesture and she was led away, struggling against the brutish hands grasping her. She knew she was not out of the woods and she feared what this Eric would do to her. She had to convince him somehow that they had a future together and yet, revealing what she knew would reveal her as being no mere mortal. She was led to a underground set of cells and locked in a dank and dark room with only a straw filled cot for comfort. Snuggling under the single fur blanket there, she tried to think the best way to move forward. Tears stung her eyes as she recalled how he had looked at her up and down that instead of love, there was only lust and greed. She knew enough of his past to know he saw women as conquests and feared she would love long enough only to be the latest one. Determined as ever, she knew she couldn't let that happen, that even in his current state, she had to make him see reason.. It was a few hours later that she was led out and forced to bathe in lukewarm water. Cleansed with what apparently passed for soap amongst the Vikings, she was dressed in a more appropriate and feminine dress, a turquoise dress that had long sleeves and fell to her ankles. She was led to a chamber she was familiar with as she and the other, the modern Eric had visited several times. And yet she was leery about returning to the room at this time. Knowing how things were so very different. Shoved through the heavy double doors, she had barely time to turn around to see the faces leering at her vanish behind the doors when she saw him in the room, very much ready to savor the prize brought to him.

"A marked improvement." he said slowly, having cleaned up himself and dressed in battle ready leathers and boots, a sword and knife at his hips. Normally, she would be turned on by seeing him look this brave, bold. But this Eric was a stranger to her. Even more than the amnesia stricken one she had dealt with what seemed like forever ago. He touched her long, still dampened hair and smelled it, breathing in deeply. "Very much improved."

She felt herself buckle as he grabbed at her not roughly but not as gentle as she was used to him treating her. Leading her to the bed, she pleaded for him to listen to her, desperate to get out of what she knew was about to happen. Even as a mere human, she knew his strength and knew she may well need to resort to her hidden powers. Flat on her back, the furs on the bed tickling the back of her neck she felt hands groping at her and familiar yet different lips touching her. "Please….stop…I need to show you something, tell you something and I don't want to alarm you." she said in his language, panic on her eyes. She knew there was decency in him, even back in his days here-days she never thought she would see for her own eyes. When his hand started groping under her cress, that was when instinct kicked in and with her hybrid strength, she shoved him off, sending him falling off the bed and onto the floor. At first, as he got up, he looked amused. But then he took note of the fangs that had popped up and the glow she had around her hands, she was ready to defend herself. Taking the sword up from where he dropped it on the floor, in his eagerness to score with this new woman, he gapes as she blasted the weapon from his hand with a light unlike anything he had seen or felt. Grazed slightly, he had felt it and it was like life itself had touched him. Though he had little doubt that it could also deal a devastating blow.

"What kind of demon are you? What sorcery have you…..perhaps you are the one that caused the drought in the summer…." he mused as he stared at her, entranced by her beauty and appalled by what he saw her as now.

She retracted her fangs and took to pleading her case, explaining what had befallen her. She knew that had he already been turned, she had a hunch that he could sense their connection. But she knew that as he was now, there was literally no connection whatsoever. Part of her hoped that maybe this night was the night he was to be turned. And then there came loud sounds, noises that led him to grab her by the arm and pull her along with him. There was a flurry of activity as dozens of leather and weapon clad Vikings headed out of the village, headed for a invading band of other raiders who dared trespass in the vicinity. They walked for a couple of miles before they found the rest of the trespassers. The few who had come into the village as a first wave had been eliminated quickly back in the village. For reasons she didn't know, she found herself being set up in the low branch of a tree and with a last look at her, she watched as he led the charge against the raiders invading and she watched, transfixed as he made short work of them. But she saw it came at a terrible cost. Most of the men were killed save for three or four. And it was then she knew…..this was the night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 5**

"I would like it very much if we could get this moving a little faster….who knows what she is going through there and if I can get her out of there sooner rather than later, that would be great." the anger and annoyance in his voice was certainly not directed towards the wiccan and she didn't take it as being so. She detected also, the worry and fear that was also in his voice was enough to break her heart, knowing the traumas they had endured as a couple thus far.

"I think I have the magic I need….and it will need to be put into a object….a object that will be the only means of traveling through time, lose it and you are stuck in the past. I found something I thought would be sturdy and less likely to be lost or ruined but keep in mind that it is still something that needs to be cared for greatly." Holly pulled out something that apparently fit in her small palm and as she opened it, she had to laugh at the irony. "Been floating around the shop in some of the other antiquities gathered there from before I took over the place. And as limited as my history knowledge may be, even I recognized this." she watched as he took it from her hand, examining it closely.

"A Viking bracelet…I never was one to wear them myself but most of the others where I lived….." he looked at it closer. "It is certainly no fake."

She took it back. "I will spell it to grant you access to time itself….but there are things you need to know…..you should avoid meeting your other self or those you know-besides Sookie-at all costs. It could cause a tear in time and space and unravel the universe. That's the worst case scenario…..best case scenario…..you only take out a planet or two. And I only say that from some movies I have seen, I ain't no scientist. But I am certain no good can come of you running into familiar faces, especially your own." and several long, agonizing minutes later she had cast the magic in a circle she had created in the area where her friend had vanished, drawing from the remnants of the magic and forging her own with it.. It took a great deal of effort but she was left with a glowing bauble in her hands, the glow fading away after a moment. "there…..All you have to do is to put it on-keep it on, don't risk losing it by putting it in a pocket or something-and think of the destination. And if everything pans out, you should wind up in the vicinity of her. But please…be careful and don't act brazen or foolish….going after with guns a blazing, so to speak."

"Who, me?" he said with a smirk. But the smirk faded as he thanked the wiccan, impressed with her skills. "It is nice to see a witch using her magic for something useful rather than turning vampires into puppets….."

Holly was touched by the kind words and watched as he used the bauble as she had explained and he too vanished into time and she hoped she had done the magic perfectly. If by chance she had hiccupped somewhere, it was far too late not to undo it.

 **Chapter 6**

She gaped as she watched the battle, seeing him fight like he had the strength of a dozen men. She watched him save the necks of several of his friends and she saw night was falling, after hours of fighting. Night had fallen and under the light of the moon and with her enhanced sight, she saw it all. And it was then she saw some of the last of the enemy being executed but not before a violent stab from a sword rendered through Eric as if he were butter. He had sustained other cuts and scrapes but this fatal one, he sustained by knocking aside one of his friends. Still on his feet, he slaughtered the last three of the enemies, including the one what had landed him with the final blow.

She hopped out of the tree and raced to where he staggered on his feet, the four remaining warriors with him ignoring her, more concerned over the looming fate of their leader. Everything turned to a blur as she followed the four as they held him up, taking a break for a few moments to get some water from a nearby stream. Kneeling at his side, she did her best to comfort the dying Eric. "I am so sorry this happened to you…..I….I wish I knew what to say except that things will be better…that this isn't the end."

He was losing blood slowly but the injuries were taking their toll. "I never expected to have a woman at my side before I prepared for Valhalla…..though I may see others when I arrive, you have bewitched me and my mind…I wish I could learn more about you…."

She was trying to keep her composure. "You will….I can't explain it but in a day you will see the world again, through new eyes and I hope to explain things to you. That I could convince you I never meant you any harm…"

"I believed you a threat at first." he admitted, drawing a deep breath. "But I see the compassion and love in your eyes…reminds me of my recently departed mother…." he closed his eyes as the others returned, two taking him into their arms while the other two started their work at building a pyre. And she knew it was only a matter of hours before more blood was shed. She knew he had once told her that his men had met a swift demise by Godric and she herself didn't want to be amongst the fatalities. Hiding in some deep brush fifty feet away, she couldn't help but ache at the sight before her, at the pyre about to be lit, she hurried over and was unable to stop herself from making a final gesture. The kiss was quick but he hadn't before felt anything like it before and was moved, though was barely conscious. The timing was not perfect, as she heard the sounds of throats being cut, blood splattering as she knew she had company. And though she knew this person from her current life, this one was as much a stranger to her now as was the one on the pyre. She heard him speak to Eric, understanding the language perfectly as if it were English. And then the moment came when it happened. It was then she saw the finishing blow, the long, slow bite that would change everything. Still, she remained as well hidden as she could possibly, using a subtle amount of her magic to conceal herself, remembering that she certainly gave off that intoxicating scent. For a moment, she swore she had been scented out as Godric looked in her direction as if something had gotten his attention. Sensing no threat, he took the now still body from the pyre and set to work digging a hole and with vamp speed it was in a matter of a few minutes at most. Fascinated and yet horrified by what she was seeing, she watched the body be placed in first and then the vampire followed suit, covering them up with dirt at breakneck speed. It was all she could do to rush over but she dared not and so curling up, she was glad for a warm weather. It would be a long night and day before she saw anything else occur. As strong and as powerful as she was, she felt drained by the events of the day and thought a nap could do her some good. But then she heard something not too far off. A rustling in the brush nearby. Darting to her feet, her head met a thick branch, knocking her out cold.

 **Chapter 7**

He had seen her even in such poor light and saw a bizarre scene before him. Clearly that magic had worked and making certain the bracelet was secure on his wrist, he started for her, making certain that no one was around. He saw her looking startled, her movements jerky and she struck her head on a branch. He had meant to head over to her, to help her…..but it was then he wasn't alone…..that there was wolves nearby and wolves he was all too familiar with. Was this what had been planned for him? Was this mystery figure who had caused all this to happen the one to set this trap so cleverly, hoping to not only trap the girl in this time but to eliminate him as well? It seemed to Eric that the wolves had come looking for him-the other him that was in the ground. Disturbing the grave at this time would mean the dead Viking in the grave would not be turned and therefore destroyed and as such, the current version of him…..well, he would fade from existence as well. And so here he was, forced to defend himself from the wolves that he knew were working for someone he had killed in the present. And yet there was no sign of Edgington. Perhaps he sent them here and he was off to plunder whatever else was left in the castle. Most likely everyone back there was slaughtered. He Hadn't ever gone back to his home, not until centuries later and hadn't known what had befallen those left behind. A twinge of shame flittered through him as he cursed himself for abandoning his people as he had done. And yet, he had never anticipated ending up on a pyre, never imagined the turns his life would take that night. This night.

The dozen wolves were jumped up on vamp blood, from Russell of course and as daunting a challenge as it was, Eric managed to kill most of them, several running back in retreat. But he himself was gravely wounded and by now, daytime was coming and he had to go to ground. But he dared not go far from where she lay. Ha barely had gotten under the ground before the sun started coming up, managing to run a hand through her hair all too briefly before he vanished under the dirt. He now had time to heal…and without some blood it would take a great deal longer than he had time for. Broken bones and a gaping hold in his side were some of his lesser injured sustained from the were attack. There was now way, he surmised, he could heal fast enough without a little help. Trouble was, she was out cold herself and daylight was coming soon yet again. And yet, he knew she would feel something the moment she awoke. At least, he hoped she would, lest someone or something befall her before she had the chance to do anything.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8**

She couldn't believe she had been so foolish to do something so foolish, to hit her head like she had. And that even her body hadn't healed itself faster, that she had been out cold for as long as she had been…she had a feeling that being trapped in time was not the only thing, the only magic put on her by the mystery figure whom she doubted she would ever know his identity. Not that it mattered anymore, he had given his all, his very existence in trapping her in this one, hoping for her to remain here, for her most cherished loved one to be lost…to never exist…the possibilities of her being trapped here were many and none of them were good. There was always people in her life who had tried to eliminate her and her own and time and time again they came up short. Yet this time felt different…..was different. And something flittered in her , like a spark that was struggling to ignite. It seemed impossible as she struggled with the unknown magic she knew had been cast on her but she also felt it was ebbing, that her strength was returning, that her healing abilities were returning from their stagnant state she had been in. it was clear to her now that by keeping her from her healing abilities, to make her somewhat more normal, more human that it would make her more vulnerable to being killed. But her own magic was winning out and she was feeling reenergized as she got to her feet. It was mid day and she glances first to the remains of the pyre, to the grave nearby that housed two figured from her life that were strangers to her here. And not to be trusted. She had only known Godric from the present. The kind and benevolent one. But this incarnation was the more violent, the more animalistic one. The one she knew she had to let deal with his new progeny in the ways he knew, that she dared not meddle in events she knew had to occur for her life to end up where it was now. She hurried off, vowing to return later to ensure the safety of them both. And she stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the spark inside her roar to life. It was the bond and she knew right under her feet was the one person she hadn't expected to see…how he arrived here was a mystery and she now knew she dared not leave this spot unguarded. Managing to find some berries nearby and some water from a nearby creek, she waited impatiently, feeling relieved that he was here but distressed as she could feel that there was great pain coursing through him. Somehow, she knew he had been greatly injured. Judging by the paw prints she now noticed nearby, along with blood splatters and some carcasses, she knew how.

 **Chapter 9**

There was no noises as night fall, save for the owls that were around. And crickets. On edge, waiting for more than one thing to happen, she shuddered to think what could happen if they two met face to face. She knew it was risky remaining where she was with a hungry and new vamp about to rise but she wanted badly to see him, that he was going to be fine. Feeling her full powers back and restored, she cast a shroud of magic around her and the grave at her side. It would mask them from being seen and thus, they would go unharmed by the two unpredictable beings emerging from the ground. But as she cast it, she felt it wavering. The magic placed on her by the unnamed figure hadn't broken and here she was, a sitting duck as the two made a beeline for her, the grave at her side remaining still.

"What have we here? It is fortunate that a meal has wandered into our midst…no better time than now to have your first taste. You will need to learn to survive….."Godric gestured for a strangely timid looking Eric to take a bite….his first as a vamp. But there was a reluctance to him as he approached, dirty from the ground and he met her horrified gaze with one of his own. Bu his new impulses were too much to control and he was soon on her neck, her light flickering ever so slightly from her fingers. Something was holding her powers in, somehow she knew, deep down, that only by reconnecting with her Eric, would she be whole again. Her own strength was simply not enough and her instincts had yet to let her down. But she was quickly being drained and she met the eyes of the Viking, who seemed to want to stop but he couldn't help himself. But then something happened, she felt it and she knew well he felt it.

"There's….something between us…something there before but now…..I can feel something distant and yet familiar…he took note of her own fangs that she had desperately needed to call upon, since her faerie magic was on the fritz. And with a taste of him, the bond came roaring into existence, and it was enough to draw him away from her.

"I wanted to prove to you that there was something but only by this happening I though I could prove it to you, to save my life…I don't belong here but you do….I did what I had to do to save my neck and I…..someday we will meet again but not today and now I have to figure out how to right this….I can; have you two remembering me…I have to let the past remain the past." she cursed at the hooded figure who had set all of this into motion. He must have planned on her doing this, to reveal what she was. And that he knew her now in this time, she feared what it meant for the future. She had to, somehow, make him and Godric forget they had seen her, met her. Knowing her magic was what it was, she wondered if even she was strong enough, had the juice to unleash bit of memory altering magic of her own. But before she could try, she felt something rushing behind her as Godric attacked a figure familiar to them all.

 **Chapter 10**

Speaking in his native language, Godric demanded to ask the strangely dressed, cleaner cut version of the vamp he had just created. Tension hung heavily in the air as Sookie cured herself, feeling like things couldn't get worse, more convoluted. She hadn't had a choice to do the things she had done, not if she wanted to live and certainly she wasn't going to let things turn violent. But as she felt a hand take hers and shove her roughly behind him, she felt it return, a wave of heat coming over her as her body emitted a ethereal glow for but a moment. But she knew it was back, her faerie magic was no longer being hindered. Her powers were linked to nature and she felt a shift, a change in things. And it was something she knew couldn't be good. The sky was starting to light up with lightning, a unnatural lighting and she saw that her companions, they were starting to fade in and out. It reminded her of the under the sea dance scene in Back to the Future when Marty started vanishing. Because of the paradox. Because her two vamps had met face to face.

"Look, things are going to go from bad to non existent if I don't…..if I don't try wiping your memories." she spoke to the agitated and clearly very hungry past versions of her kin. "Long story short, he and I here-" she gestured to her Eric. "Are from he future…I was sent here in the hopes that someone would either off me or that someone would keep you-him-" she nodded at the past version of Eric "from being turned and thus change our lives….for the worse. And unless I set things right, none of us will have long to exist because there can't be two of you around nor can you know anything of the future."

"But…..I am with you in this…future?" asked the newly turned version of her love.

"Not that you'll remember after I am done but….yeah…we've had some adventures together, that's for sure and no matter what, you do turn out okay. Both of you do." she said looking at Godric, who seemed uninterested and instead lunged at her, wanting to taste what smelled so good. It was hard for her to know him as anything but kind but she was quickly reminded of his past, knowing he had been as savage as any other and that it was him who had taught Eric what he knew, made him what he knew. Thanks to her efforts, he had of course changed and Godric had come to regain his humanity and then some. For now, she had to end this before the fabric of existence destroyed them all. The earth itself was starting to tear and crack. There was not much time and she was relieved as her Eric attacked, throwing his maker off her and she took that moment to summon her light to the best of her ability, focusing it on what she wanted it to do. She blasted the both of them with her memory magic and quickly reattempted a cloaking spell around herself and her Eric. And relieved, they watched the two get up off the ground as if nothing had happened. They watched as an unfortunate traveler crossed their path and with he encouragement of his maker, Eric wasted no time making his first kill, to he slight cringing of Sookie as she watched with her Eric. It was surreal, she thought as they vanished into the night but looking up at his face, it was unreadable.

"I remember that man…..I remember him coming our way and Godric telling me to do what instinct dictated. Not to be at the mercy of my emotions…that was my first one that night. Which means hopefully, things should be on track….looks like the ground is fixed and that lightning is gone….." he said gesturing at the ground and sky. "I never thought anyone would try using time to destroy us…..and I still don't know who it was, do you?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "How in the world did you get here anyway?" after hearing him explain, she was more thankful than ever to have Holly on their side. "Maybe she can…maybe she has….figured out who it was or maybe the two of us can figure it out."

 **Epilogue**

They returned safe and sound with the magic of the bracelet and with their combined magic, Holly and Sookie, surrounded by a relieved Jason, Lafayette and Arlene among others destroyed it. "Time travel magic is a dangerous business." Holly said as she examined the scorched grass where the bracelet had been obliterated. "You said, for peace of mind, you wanted to know who it was under the hood….well, I think with bit of our magics we can answer that, what with your power to channel nature's memory, right?"

Nodding, she clasped hands with Holly, standing in the spot that this had all began in. images flashed in their minds and a face appeared in both of their minds, memories of that figure revealed to them. As fast as the magic had begun, it disappeared and Sookie looked at the others with a stunned expression. "It was Claus….brother of Claudine, my late faerie godmother. He wanted revenge for you draining her to death." she looked at Eric, not blaming him as at the time not only was he an amnesiac but….well, she knew how hard it was for a vamp ton control themselves around faeries and control had somewhat gone out the window with him during that stretch of several days. Not that Sookie had had any real affection for Claudine anyway. Still…..it was nice to have a answer as to who had orchestrated the hornet's nest they had escaped from. There was a silence as everyone once more thanked Holly for her help and gave their best to Sookie, relieved she and Eric had returned safely. Now alone in the parking lot of Bellefleur's the two stared at the stars. "You ever wish maybe you hadn't been turned? That those wolves never came to your village? I always wondered about your past, I mean you told me a lot but now that I saw the night that changed everything forever for you…" she didn't know how to finish her thought.

He remained silent for a moment. "I regret that happened to my family…and even if I had been turned before they were killed, even I wouldn't; have stood a chance against those wolves and Edgington. And if I hadn't met the fate I had, if I had chosen to die on the pyre, to not accept the offer that was before me….my life would have been hollow, in retrospect. A throne to a decimated populace….my family slaughtered….no one at my side…..I think-I know-I am far better off being what I am than if I had burned up in the fire."

"You tend to get on fire quite a bi." mused Sookie. "On the mountain, out in your parking lot when you tried to kill Edgington in the sun…..out in the pond by my house was a close one too…you are quite hot I suppose."

"You suppose?" he arched a eyebrow. "It takes a little more than fire to get me down….I took a good beating from wolves back in the past…..which was part of the reason I was in that grave…I had to heal up. But I am not quite fully recovered yet." he said with a playful smirk on his face and she rolled his eyes, knowing that it took a lot to eliminate his libido and she shook her head with feigned reluctance.

"Race you home….." she said and smirked herself, knowing that as fast as he was, there was no change against her and her teleportation abilities. That being said, he reappeared at her side mere moments after she appeared at their front door, whisking her away into the depths of their sprawling manor. For the next several hours there were no worries nor pain in their lives, nothing to do but live. And love

 **THE END**


End file.
